


[Podfic of] you make my heart beat (faster)

by klb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Girl!Derek, Girl!Stiles, Missing Scene, Oblivious, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles breaks into the Hale house and subsequently learns some new things about the full moon, Dereka, and herself.</p><p>Or:</p><p><i>Stiles gets maybe three steps before she’s squeaking and being shoved up against a wall, hard. Dereka must have been working out, or running, or something, because she’s sweating, and holy walloping weres, she’s in just a sports bra. That’s - a lot of bare, glistening skin, Jesus, and Stiles spends plenty of time in the girls’ locker room. But still. Cripes.</i> (podfic by klb)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] you make my heart beat (faster)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you make my heart beat (faster)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/492617) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



Cover Art provided by reena_jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/You%20Make%20My%20Heart%20Beat%20\(Faster\).mp3) | **Size:** 27.1 MB | **Duration:** 0:28:10

  
---|---


End file.
